Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit device. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to an integrated circuit device including a transmitting device and/or a receiving device providing adaptively relaxed impedance matching.
In high-speed interconnect, channels of various impedance and transmitters/receivers of various impedances are used. For example, a backplane channel may be configured to have various impedance values according to a standard. For example, a channel of about 40Ω to about 50Ω, and transmitters/receivers of about 25Ω to about 60Ω may be used in a high speed memory interface such as double data rate (DDR) fourth-generation (DDR4) or graphics DDR version 5 (GDDR5). In addition, various types of cables, for example, coaxial cables and biaxial cables, of about 30δ to about 100Ω, are used.
Various impedance standards of transmitters, channels, and receivers inconvenience a user in terms of compatibility. Particularly, when devices of different impedance standards are connected to each other, impedance mismatching affects signal integrity, and as a result, causes communication errors.